


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Smol_lou_lou



Series: Lashton Smut [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_lou_lou/pseuds/Smol_lou_lou
Summary: Luke and Ashton have a cute but sexy Christmas day.DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lashton Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920043
Kudos: 5





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Ashton's POV  
I wake up to Luke laying on top of me. I look at the clock and see the time. It was only 8 o'clock. 

You know today feels weird. I wonder why?

I was cut out of my thoughts when Luke moved. I thought he was asleep, but then he lifted his head, so his chin was on my chest, him looking up at me with droopy crystal blue eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." I say to him with a fond smile on my face. He rubs his eyes in the cutest way possible. 

"Mornin'" He says. 

"I'm going to go make breakfast while you go shower. Is there anything you want to do today?" I ask.

"Ash....don't you know today's Christmas?" He asked while sitting up, while I got up and made my way to the door of our shared bedroom. 

Luke and I have been boyfriends for 4 years now. We moved in with each other two years ago, so this is our second-year spending Christmas together. Oh right, Christmas. I can't believe I forgot. I need to make this special. Every Christmas we do something very special.

"Oh, shit I forgot." I nervously laugh. 

Luke gets up from his spot and walks over to me. He closes the door that I didn't realize I had opened beforehand. I stand there awkwardly, Luke doesn't notice my tense state and just attached his lips to my neck and began to kiss and bite at the sensitive skin. He looks up at me with dark blue eyes, much different than the ones I saw earlier. 

"I know what I want to do today," 

"W-what?"

"Oh babe, you know. Our special time." 

"But-but what about breakfast and pre-presents?" I ask.

"Those can wait. But I can't."

“Ash, all I want to have this Christmas is you.”

I thought I stopped breathing at that moment. 

Luke keeps biting my neck and licking it. I could feel a big bruise form when he pulls away. "Come on. Please?!" He begs with big puppy dog eyes, with his bottom lip out. I could see the shiny lip ring sparkle in the morning rays. 

"No. Now let's go down and eat baby."

I say leaving no room for him to speak. I open the door and before I walk out, I turn around and wink at an opened mouth Luke. 

-

We're sitting on the warm floor sharing what we got for Christmas. Most of the stuff we got were from family that dropped it off because they wouldn't be able to see us on this holiday. 

I got new shirts. There was some pink, plaid, flannels, and more. They were a lot of button ups plus more skinny jeans. From my brother I got a mixed CD of one of my favorite band’s greatest hits Green Day. From my sister I got a pride bracelet that matches the one she wears. 

Luke got most of the same things I got but from his parents. His brother Jack got him a mug that says, 'Best Bro Ever'. I thought it was a cheesy and cheap gift. Classic Jack. Ben got him a snap back that had a sports team that I didn't recognized. 

Now it was our time to give each other our presents. 

"Luke?" 

"Hm?"

"I got you two gifts. " I say, grabbing the gift behind me. It is a big box. When I showed it to Luke his eyes went wide. 

"I know we decided to go with small gifts," I look at his beautiful crystal blue eyes that shined and made them sparkle. "But I saw this and thought it was perfect." I hand him the box and he excitedly grabbed the box and began to rip the paper. 

He opens the box once all the paper was off. He picks up the smaller box inside. I grab the smaller box from his grasp and he looks at me with confused eyes. 

I get on one knee and look at Luke. He has tears in his eyes. 

"Luke Hemmings, I wanted to say that you are the most amazing and beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. I'm so glad  
I meet you in high school. Without you I don't know what I would do. We made stupid ass jokes and we moved in. I never thought that would happen in my life. I didn't think I would love someone, and that someone would love me back. But I was wrong. I met you. Luke, I love you. So, I wanted to know. Would you become an Irwin?" I open the box and Luke shakes his head yes. 

"Yes. Yes, Ashton I will!" He sobs.

I grab his hand gently I grab the ring and put it on his ring finger. I finally stand up and Luke lunges into my chest. I hold him protectively while he cries into my shirt.  
He finally pulls away and goes to grab the last present under the tree. Luke unwraps the box and holds out a necklace box. He opens it and inside there are two airplane necklaces sitting neatly on the velvety black box. 

"I know this isn't as good as an engagement ring, but I wanted us to have the airplane necklaces to remind us when we are away from each other, we can look at the necklace and know we are still with each other." Luke says while taking one out and putting it around my neck. I help him put his on. We both stare at each other for a second until Luke's lips are on mine roughly. 

"God, can we please go to the bedroom?" He pleads.

"Yes." I mumble against his lips. 

We head up the stairs with our lips still attached. I pushed Luke back into our bedroom, him landing on his back on the bed.

I crawled on top of him and asked, "Baby? Do you need prep?"

Luke shakes his head no and whimpers. "Please just do something Ash." 

"Shhh. It's okay. I will." I shush him. 

I kiss up and down his neck, then I move to his collar bones. I move my hands up and down his torso, yanking at the hem of his shirt. Luke moves to sit up with me still in his lap. I carefully lift his shirt up over his head and I carelessly threw it onto the floor.

"Ash?" Luke whimpers while laying back down on the bed. 

"Yes?" 

"I love you. And I never thought we would get to this point. We are getting married. That's crazy. Ashy, I just love you so much." He sobbed into his arm. 

I sit up on his lap and moved his arm, so I can see his beautiful face. His crystal blue eyes that once were a dark blue now lighter. His blonde hair sticking to his forehead do to all the sweat. His lip piercing shining from him licking his beautiful pink lips.  
I lean down and kiss him gently on the lips. He leans into the touch. His cries subside as we have a passionate kiss. 

"I love you too baby." I say in between kisses.

We keep kissing until we needed to pull away in order to breathe. I move my body to be in between his legs. I look up at my beautiful fiancé to see if he is ok with this. Luke nods his head, signaling me to start. I tug at the waist band of his pajama pants plus his panties underneath. He lifts his hips, so I can pull them down his legs. I did the same thing as I did with his shirt; I threw it carelessly onto the floor.

I start to kiss the inside of his pale thighs. I mark up his skin, so he always knows that he belongs to someone. I lick up to his v-line, and I purposely miss his crotch. Luke whines and bucks his hips up impatiently. I chuckle under my breathe. I grab Luke’s hardening cock in my hand. 

“God Ash! Please just make love to me already. Stop teasing!” Luke squeaks out.

He is panting heavily. I take his dick into my mouth and I start to suck on the tip. I swirl my tongue around his slit. Luke moans quietly. I start to go farther down his shaft. When I start to gag, I pulled off knowing if I didn’t Luke would make me choke the whole time. 

I reach over him to the bedside table to grab the lube and a condom. I put a generous amount of lube on my finger and spread it around Luke’s hole. I was grabbing the condom, getting ready to open it up but Luke grabbed my wrist to stop me.

“Don’t open it,” He said taking away the condom and setting it down in the nightstand. “I want to feel you stretching me out tonight.” Luke says with all the innocence he can muster up. I smirk while lubing up my own dick.

“Luke. What do we say?” 

“Please put that big, fat, cock of yours in my tight little hole, Ash.”

I groaned and took my tip and placed it over Luke’s puckering hole. I slowly push in, trying not to hurt my baby. Luke moans loudly as I keep pushing in. “F-f-fuck,” I stutter out. I finally bottom out and Luke lets out a puff of air. 

I’m still, waiting for Luke to tell me when to move. He slightly nods his head, but I don’t move. He whines and tries to move his hips, but I have them in my tight grip. 

“Use your words baby.” I move the tiniest bit and Luke gasps. 

“Please Ash! Move!” 

Even though he was a little harsh I still moved my length in and out of his pink hole. Luke is a moaning mess under me. I take one of his nipples into my mouth and start to lick, and bite the sensitive area making the blonde moan and arch is back off the bed. 

As I lay on top of him, I pound into him. All you could hear is skin slapping and Luke’s beautiful moans. I move my head to look at Luke. He had his head turned into the pillow in pleasure. His eyes closed shut, mouth agape. I could feel his nails scratching at my back. I really didn’t care, it was just one of his ways of marking me up. 

“A-Ash ple-please make me cum!” Luke practically screams.

I lean up and capture his lips in a heated his. I bite my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. He opens his mouth and I greedily explore his mouth. We both fight for dominance, but of course I win. As we are eagerly kissing, I go head and grab Luke’s trembling dick and began stroking. We finally break apart, but I kept stroking his cock. 

I pounded his ass harder than I ever had. We were both looking for release. I felt Luke’s cock throb under my touch.

“Luke, you can cum.” I say in his ear, letting go of his dick.

Luke’s body stops then spasms. He trembles while he releases over both of our chests. He lays motionless while I am trying to get to my release. I grab his hips and grip them hard, surely going to leave bruises. 

I keep pounding into his ass then I cum deep inside him. I ride out my orgasm and quickly pull out knowing how sensitive Luke is already.

I climb out of bed to get a towel to clean Luke and I up. I walk out in a pair of boxers carrying the towel and a pair of boxers for Luke. I climb on the bed and whipped Luke’s hole and chest to free it of dried cum. I move Luke, so he is under the covers and I move so I’m holding him so he’s facing my chest. 

I reach over to turn off the light, so we can take a little nap before our busy day starts.  
I look down ad my beautiful fiancé and smile. I can’t believe we are going to be spending the rest of our lives together. 

“Babe? You ok?” I turn to Luke to look into his blue eyes.

“Yeah, I’m good baby. Just go to sleep. We need to rest.” I reassure him.

“Ok. Good night Ashton Irwin.”

“Good night Luke soon to be Irwin.”

And we fell asleep in each other’s arms, the way it should be.  
<>


End file.
